


This Christmas With You(ji)

by AlecWrites



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Cute, First snowfall, Fluff, M/M, promise ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21952024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlecWrites/pseuds/AlecWrites
Summary: This was for a writing event I did in a Haikyuu server! I hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Terushima Yuuji/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 63





	This Christmas With You(ji)

The blonde woke up in the morning with a start on the day before Christmas, sweat rolled down his back from the dream he had previously but could barely remember the events of. He quickly ran into the shower to clean off all the dirt and sweat from his skin. The hot water from the shower seemed to calm him, and his shoulders relaxed under running water. Once he was finished he toweled off and dressed quickly. When he walked back into his room he grabbed his phone on reflex. The notification light flickered and he felt a surge of excitement course through him.

[Yams:] Goog morning Teru! I’m excited about tomorrow! I hipe you slept well, I can’t wait to see you! Merry Christmas Eve!

Terushima couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face, he absent-mindedly rolled his tongue ring around in his mouth as quickly typed a reply back and headed downstairs to eat.

Tersushima’s parents decided that they wanted to go away without their son this holiday to have some alone time, they left him with plenty of food, and quite a bit of money to survive while they were gone. Although Christmas is considered a family holiday, it is also one of the most romantic holidays of the year. The blonde male took advantage of that fact.

Terushima and Yamaguchi have been dating for a little less than a year. And his need to amaze and impress the brunette grows stronger every day. The way Yamaguchi’s eyes light up in amazement, and the way his freckles crinkle near his eyes. He has to force himself not to kiss him each time, it usually happens anyway. 

Yamaguchi had been someone that stumbled into his life by chance, just a moment of a shared glance, an intense, steady stare from across the court. Terushima had set his sights. 

However, it turned out differently than he expected. Yamaguchi was soft and shy, but well opinionated and unafraid. And Yuuji had grown fond of that quickly. Yamaguchi had expressed zero interest in the trouble maker, but Yuuji had shown parts of himself that no one has ever seen before. The nervous, kind, shy, dorky side of him. And he knew in his heart that Yamaguchi appreciated that more than anything. 

Terushima quickly prepared something to eat while he made a few phone calls about tomorrow. 

Although Yamaguchi’s family is holiday-orientated they granted him a couple of hours tomorrow evening to spend with Terushima, and the blonde had thought that the stars had aligned just for him. He had to argue and battle with Yams because he just wanted to know what the surprise was, but there was no way in hell that Terushima was going to give it away. It was too important.

-

They haven’t seen much snow this season, or any snow at all really. It was very suspicious because it was already the end of December and winter was well into the city, bringing temperatures lower than normal. Yamaguchi got up out of his bed nearly every morning to see if the snow has fallen yet. He had recently moved to Japan over a year ago for a business opportunity his father had accepted and things were definitely different here. Of course, Yamaguchi was born here, but because of another job when he was younger, they need to move to the states. He didn’t have a yearning feeling for Japan because he didn’t really remember much of it, and though the states were completely different than Japan, he can’t really say he missed it either. However, meeting Terushima has allowed him to tether to Japan greatly, making him dread the day he might have to leave. 

Although the snow hasn’t fallen yet Yamaguchi was hopeful and chipper because there was always someone to brighten his day. If you asked Yamaguchi if he expected anything to come out of engaging with Terushima Yuuji, he might laugh at you. However, he has an incredibly bad habit of underestimating the blonde. No matter what expectations he’s had Yuuji had almost always exceeded them. It started to become one of the things he loved most. The way that he would smile when Yamaguchi was in absolute awe or the way Teru’s hand felt in his. Warm, strong, and protective. He felt absolutely fearless in Yuuji’s presence- like nothing could hurt or stand between either of them. 

Yamaguchi brushed out his unruly hair as much as possible in an attempt to keep the frizz at bay. He scoffed when he looked in the mirror and dropped the brush. He quickly texted Yuuji and headed downstairs. 

When he made it downstairs his mother and father were already in the kitchen, and his mother was preparing breakfast. Yamaguchi’s father, Akio, was sitting at his computer focusing intently on whatever he was typing up. Yamaguchi slid into the seat adjacent from him, and his mother walked around the counter to hand him a glass of orange juice. He thanked her and poured the refreshing liquid down his throat. He smiled afterward remembering how much Terushima dislikes orange juice, and how the two of them had an entire argument about what juice was the superior one. 

[Me:] I’m drinking orange juice, do you still love me?

Yamaguchi sent a message moment later trying to hide his phone from his mother and father. They weren’t too keen on the phones at the table, but because his father was doing important business he was allowed to have his laptop at the table. Yamaguchi thought about telling his mother, Nagisa, about how hypocritical that was, but he knew it was a better idea to keep his mouth shut.

[Yuuji:] Don’t be silly, of course, I do, just know what apple int he superior juice.

[Me:] Whatever yiu say.

Yamaguchi quickly put his phone away as his mother walked around the counter holding plates of food. Yamaguchi didn’t know he was so hungry until the food was sitting in front of him. The smell wafted into his nostrils and sent a thrill through him. He waited patiently for his mother and father to prepare before digging in.

“We can’t convince you to spend the day with us tomorrow?” Nagisa said after a few bites. Yamaguchi knew she was talking to him.

“It’s not that I don’t want to Mama, but Yuuji has a whole plan for us tomorrow evening, and he said he’s been trying really hard to surprise me. I wouldn’t want to disappoint him.” 

“I understand Tadashi, just trying to see if I could convince you one last time. I’m glad you’re spending today with us.” Nagisa said.

“Of course Mama, I will always want to spend time with you guys, but Teru is important to me too, and this is an important holiday.” Quickly he ate, stuffing his face with as much as he can before drinking his juice. He exhaled in a satisfied manner and thanked his mother for the meal she prepared.

They spent the rest of the day binging Christmas movies and sharing inside jokes, and by the end of the day, Yamaguchi was clutching his stomach dying from laughter. His parents decided that they wanted to go eat somewhere for Christmas eve. Every chance that Yamaguchi could get the texts he was texting Terushima, updating him about his whereabouts, or ranting about the movies. Teru always replied with enthusiastic messages, and Yamaguchi was thankful even if he was faking interest. 

The place his parents chose for dinner was a little fancier than Yamaguchi had dressed for, he wore a sweatshirt with sweats and a pair of boots. But he was comfortable and that’s what he focused on the most. He was warm, and they were about to receive some delicious food. 

The entire day Yamaguchi had tried to avoid any topic of school. But when his father asked him how school is going his mood plummeted. It wasn’t that he was failing, but his grades have dropped a little, yet that’s only because of his lack of passion. The fact that he and Yuuji went to different schools was also a mood killer, but he’s learned to live with it.

“It’s fine, I’m struggling a little in mathematics, I think it’s because it’s taught differently here than in America.” He explained. His father hummed in response and then nodded his head.

“I could get some Japanese math books from the bookstore, they might help you study,” Nagisa offered after a beat. The fact that they didn’t comment on the fact that his grades have slipped made his mood a little better, and he nodded and smiled at his mother. 

Their food came moments later and they all enjoy their meals in silence.

When Yamaguchi got home that night he hurried to his room to undress and then shower. His main goal was to cuddle into bed and talk to Yuuji until he fell asleep. It was probably the best part of his day. 

[Me:] I missed you today.

[Yuuji:] I miss you every day.

Yamaguchi giggled to himself. Terushima was always such a charmer, the fact that he missed that, in the beginning, was astounding. Well, it wasn’t that he missed it, it was more he assumed that Yuuji was a player, and wasn’t worth his time. Yamaguchi was wrong, and he was so happy that he was. His relationship with Yuuji was so different than anything he experienced, every moment he spent with him was a moment worth living. The realization of how much Terushima had blended into his life amazed him every day. At first, it was just him and Tsukki; his best friend, and basically the only friend, but now, there was something more, a love that he could have never found without Yuuji.

[Me:] I love you, Yuuji.

[Yuuji:] I love you too, Tadashi.

-oOo-

The next day. Christmas Day. Terushima hadn’t even realized he’d fallen asleep. He wanted to stay up as late as possible talking with Yamaguchi but he knew he would be able to see him today and that’s all that mattered. First things first, he had to shower. Then after that, he needed to clean a little. Then he needed to step out of the house to run a few errands for later. This surprise for Yamaguchi had turned into something way more than he originally planned, but all of his connections were coming through for him in immense ways. He was gonna need to find epic ways to pay them back.

[Me:] Good morning babe, I hope you slept well. Merry Christmas. 

It was rare for Yuuji to text first because usually Yamaguchi always beat him to it. After a few moments, he received a text from Yamaguchi.

[Yams:] Hi hello I woke up a little late, you beat me to the morning text, Merry Christmas babe, I’m so excited to see you today, when is a good time for me to come over?

Yuuji can’t help but smile as he typed his reply. He can just feel the excitement in Yamaguchi's words.

[Me:] I mean earliest 3 pm latest is probably 6 pm if that’s alright with your folks?

[Yams:] I’ll check!

They fell into silence and Terushima suspected he was asking his parents right now. This allowed Yuuji to start cleaning. He picked up blankets, did a little laundry, tidied up the game room. Once he was satisfied he went into the kitchen to have a quick meal and then headed out of the house. 

[Yams:] Mama said six or seven, is that alright?

[Me:] Definitely babe.

Terushima pulled on his fingers a little before walking into the flower shop. “Can I get 2 dozen roses?” Yuuji said as he approached the counter. The lady at the counter smiled at him widely, and he returned it with a smug grin. He couldn’t help himself, spoiling Yamaguchi was his favorite thing to do. With hugs, or kisses, or gifts, or flowers. Anything gross and cheesy made Yamaguchi light up like a tomato and he would kill to see that. Literally.

Once the flowers are wrapped neatly and he paid for them, he headed back home. Quickly, once he entered the house he placed one bouquet in a vase of water and then used the other to scattered petals around the main room. When satisfied with his work, he started to make a few phone calls. 

Terushima Yuuji had rented a gazebo. A full-fledged white gazebo with benches and a glass roofing that was scheduled to be delivered in an hour. He already had the team come out a few days prior to getting the correct measurements for them to install it before this evening. He was placed on hold with the company, and while he waited for someone to get back to him, he began preparing the lunch menu that he had decided on days before. 

As the sound of a knife hit the cutting board, a woman spoke into the room and Yuuji was on the phone in an instant. It is confirmed that the gazebo will be arriving within the hour and Terushima hung up and continued his prep.

-

The gazebo was installed, blankets laid out, and fairy lights dangle from the rooftop, petals scattered around the main room, still bright and red, and the food prepared hours earlier cooled and waited in the fridge. The sound of a bell startled him. Then he looked at his phone noticing it’s just after six. He noticed a few messages from Yamaguchi that must have slipped him while he prepped. 

Everything was finally set and ready, and it was time to take off.

Tersushima straightened out his sweater as if it’s going to make him look any nicer when it was 2 sizes bigger than him and walks to the door. When he opened it, he saw a smiling Yamaguchi, who seemed slightly bothered by the cold. Yuuji is wrapped in a back-breaking hug that he melted into instantly. Yuuji waved to Yamaguchi’s peeping parents before they stepped into the hallway.

“Hurry and close the door, so I can kiss you,” Yamaguchi mumbled into Terushima’s neck. Yuuji quickly rushed to slam the door closed.

Yamaguchi pulled back from his hug, he slid his hands down to hold onto Terushima’s elbows and then leaned in to kiss him gently. Yuuji accepted the kiss teasing Yamaguchi with his tongue slightly before he pulled away. 

“That’s enough for now, I have too much to show you,” Yuuji said with a smile just a little too bright.

Terushima instructed Yamaguchi to cover his eyes as he guided him to the main room. When he let go of him, he told Yamaguchi to open his eyes.

When Tadashi looked at the room, he was met with a dim glow of golden light, a small Christmas tree in the corner with a few presents underneath. He noticed the couch and ground are covered in rose petals and there was a beautiful vase of roses sitting on the coffee table. Yamaguchi became so overwhelmed that he started to tear up.

“Yuuji-” Terushima rushed to Yamaguchi’s side and rubbed his arms comfortingly. 

“Merry Christmas babe,” Terushima whispered against his ear before he placed a kiss on his forehead. He slid his hand down to grasp the brunette’s hand and led him to sit down on the couch. 

“I have a couple more surprises for you, but for now let’s let you calm down,” Terushima said as he rubbed circles into Yamaguchi’s knuckles. The brunette rested his head gently on Teru’s shoulder and sighed deeply.

“I didn’t mean to make you cry,” Yuuji said throwing an arm over him pulling him in closer to his body. Yamaguchi was met with the masculine scent that he loved. Yuuji’s scent.

“It’s alright Teru, it was just unexpected.”

“Oh well you’re in for a lot tonight,” Yuuji said with a smirk on his face.

“What’s next?” Yamaguchi said hopefully.

Terushima grabbed Yamaguchi’s hand and lifted him off the couch and over to the kitchen, he opened the refrigerator to pull out small black bento boxes. 

“Food?” Yamaguchi asked.

Terushima held the boxes in one of his hands and held Yamaguchi’s with the other to lead him outside. Tadashi stopped and grabbed tightly onto Teru’s hand as he saw the beautiful fairy lights strung from the back door, to the gazebo. Teru pulled him into the cold night and let him absorb in the scene.

When Yamaguchi stepped into the gazebo, there are blankets and pillows everywhere, a few small mobile heaters and smooth jazz music that played slowly. Terushima sat down near the center and started unboxing all the food items. Tadashi joined him shortly after but continued to look around at the gazebo.

“Yuuji-” Yamaguchi said this time in disbelief. Terushima took a moment to look around a smile reached his ears. “Not too bad huh?” He said as he looked at Tadashi.

“If this food didn’t look so good, I would kiss you.”

“Truly heartbroken, Sweets,” Terushima said as his mouth fell into a lazy grin.

-

They ate comfortably, talked and sometimes fell quiet and looked at the stars. Their hands were interlocked, and Yuuji’s grip tightened. Yamaguchi looked over to see happiness spread over Terushima’s face.

“No, there’s more?” Yamaguchi’s asked unbelievingly.

“Oh, baby you haven’t even seen the best part,” Yuuji said as he got up and pulled Yamaguchi into the house. 

He set them up by the Christmas tree and bounced his leg nervously. Yamaguchi looked at him confused. “Go ahead.” He motioned to the pile of presents. “All for me?” Yamaguchi asked, eyes widening. Terushima just nodded.

Yamaguchi potted and then reached for the first box, it’s small and rectangular. Yamaguchi opened it to reveal a small black sweater when he turned it around to look at the front, it had a small image of a crescent moon, with clouds hanging around. Yamaguchi’s bottom lips popped out and then he smiled, and Yuuji just whispered ‘you’re welcome’.

He moved on to another box that’s labeled “Fragile” when Yamaguchi opened it, he met with a snowglobe with the golden gate bridge and the words ‘ _ San Francisco’ _ on the bottom. He’s shocked that Yuuji remembered that that’s where he lived, and he wondered how he got it, but he always had his connections. One more box under the tree and when Yamaguchi reached for it, Yuuji grabs it first. “Let’s save this one for later.” He said with a wink.

“Alright…” Yamaguchi said with suspicion. “I got you something too, but it’s not as cool as any of these gifts.” He pouted.

“I’ll love it, Babes.”

“Mhm.” Yamaguchi hummed.

Yamaguchi pulled out a small black box, thin and slender from the pocket of his sweater and handed it to Yuuji with a blush on his face. Yuuji’s face lit up as he opened the box to reveal a small silver chain, with a charm at the end that reads “Aries”. Yuuji was frozen for a minute. Before he lifted the chain into his hand and looking at it closely.

“Oh my god, Tadashi, I love it.” Terushima jumped forward to the brunette and knocked him on his back, as he pressed kisses to his face.

-

It has taken a few hours but Terushima has successfully convinced Yamaguchi to leave the house. For the first time in his life, he was actually nervous. It was impossible for him to understand what was happening with his body because he had never really experienced anxiety before. He had never wanted to try so hard for someone, try to impress them, try to get them to like him. If you asked anyone within his friend circle, they would all say that “Terushima Yuuji was fearless.” Which for the most part was true, until it came to Yamaguchi Tadashi.

It wasn’t like the blonde to be so fidgety, but he couldn’t help himself.

He was holding Yamaguchi’s hand as they walked. He’s rubbed circles into his hands keep them warm. Although Yamaguchi protested he was enjoying the walk, anytime with Yuuji was amazing no matter what the occasion. 

“Where are we going?” Yamaguchi asked.

“You’ll see,” Teru said turning his face away to hide his smile.

The temperature was exponentially lower than earlier in the day, considering it was about ten or eleven pm. They huddle together for warmth and watched their breath form from their noses. 

The streets were dark, which Yamaguchi found weird, no lights or much of anything. There were some people but no one worth worrying about.

Suddenly Terushima stopped and Yamaguchi was startled.

“Yuuji-”

“-Close your eyes.”

“What?”

“Please?” Yuuji begged, and Yamaguchi closed his eyes.

Terushima spun Yamaguchi around a little bit just to throw him off and then held him in place. “Okay open.” When Yamaguchi opened his eyes, nothing had changed, they stood in the same a dark empty street. That’s when Yuuji pressed a button on the remote that he had been carrying with him all day long.

First, the roads lit up, with Christmas lights twisted around trees and strung around the plaza shops. Even the stores themselves lit up illuminating the roads and crosswalks. This continued all the way to where they were standing, and Yamaguchi was smiling so brightly. Then, the grand finale. The tallest tree he had ever seen had started lighting up from bottom to top. The lights ranging in different colors and lighting up the entire plaza. The star at the top shined brighter than any of the lights. And gentle Christmas music started playing from somewhere in the plaza.

Yamaguchi looked around him, practically spun around before his eyes landed on Yuuji. Who stood watching Yamaguchi happily and proudly; just so proud to call him, his. Tadashi walked toward Yuuji and just wrapped his arms around him tightly.

“How long have you been planning this?”

“A while,” he breathed.

“I love you,” Tadashi said.

Yuuji pulled away and pulled out the gift from earlier. Yamaguchi looked at him wide-eyed. When he pulls off the wrapping it reveals a small ring box. And Yamaguchi’s eyes flashed with concern.

“It’s not what you think,” Terushima assured.

He opens the ring box to reveal a small silver band with the initials ‘T.Y’ 

“It’s a promise ring, a promise that I’ll always love you, and I will always try to do stupid, big, crazy things like this to make sure you continue to fall in love with me,” Terushima said with confidence in his voice. Although, he’s completely stunned a laugh escaped him. 

“T.Y., Terushima Yuuji, and Tadashi Yamaguchi.” Terushima can’t help but smile, he lifted Yamaguchi’s hand to his and slid the ring onto his ring finger. As he does this the 2 of them feel speckles of the cold press against tiny spots on their skin, followed by a trail of wetness. When they look up and around them. White flecks are falling from the sky, covering the road with a sheen of white. The first snowfall.

  
  



End file.
